1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a method of separating senescent cells using overexpression of protocadherin, and a method of specifically removing senescent cells using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cells cannot continue to divide endlessly, but undergo aging when they reach a certain point. This phenomenon is called replicative cell senescence. However, not all cells undergo a synchronized aging pattern, and therefore, cells cultured in a mammalian tissue or a culture dish are heterogeneous according to senescence level of senescent cells (Heterogeneity of senescence).
Senescent cells are characterized in that they show a flat and enlarged morphology with increased beta-galactosidase (β-galactosidase) activity at a particular pH. Senescent cells can be selectively distinguished by these features, but it is difficult to separate senescent cells.
Accordingly, there is a demand for a method of selectively separating fully senescent cells to be used in subsequent experiments. This invention provides such a method